Implants can be inserted to perform Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (“PLIF”) and/or Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (“TLIF”) of a spine by inserting the implant on its side and rotating the implant in situ once the implant is located between target vertebrae. A problem associated with this technique is that the diagonal distance between opposing corners of the implant is significantly greater than the height of the implant, resulting in over-distraction of the disc space in which the implant is inserted as the implant is being rotated to its final orientation. Associated with this over-distraction is also the potential for scraping the endplates of either or both of the target vertebrae during the rotation process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a rotatable implant that reduces over-distraction of the disc space into which the implant is inserted during rotation from an insertion position to a final position.